Walking in the sun
by CafeConLechi
Summary: Bué, por petición popular añadiré dos capítulos más (el desenlace, y el "cómo empezó todo"), así que espero que os guste. Y, ya sabéis, si queréis enviarme alguna petición para un fic' u otro reto podéis seguirme en Twitter @iambourneholic! :) Advertencia: Slash, poquito y no muy explícito, pero -al fin y al cabo- hay que avisarlo.
1. Chapter 1

- Llegas tarde. -Masculla Harry molesto, cuando la puerta del copiloto se abre.

Danny, notablemente, relajado se sienta a su lado y se dispone a ponerse el cinturón. Echa su mochila en el asiento trasero y observa al batería, esbozando una sonrisa; pero, su rostro se torna al ver que no obtiene la misma respuesta por parte de su compañero. Harry tiene las facciones duras, la mandíbula tensada y evita -sin excepción- la mirada del chico de ojos azules. Vuelve a poner el coche en movimiento, con la vista y la atención en la carretera. Ambos están incómodos, envueltos por el silencio que reina dentro del automóvil. Danny está empezando a cabrearse, no sabe por qué se molesta el que le haga esperar cinco minutos. ¡Al menos ha estado dentro del coche, sin pasar frío!

- ¿Te pasa alg...? -Entona el más pequeño, intentando no sonar como si estuviese reprochándole algo.

- No. -Le interrumpe, mientras que mete un CD en el reproductor para evitar tener que escucharle.

Danny resopla, revolviéndose en su asiento y girando la cara hasta la ventanilla. Aprieta los puños muy fuerte, mirando de reojo a Harry. "¿Qué cojones le pasa?", piensa para sí mismo. Se muerde el labio, dudando mil veces entre seguir insistiéndole e ignorarle, pues cree que se le pasará. Pero, y, ¿si no es así?

- No. -Vuelve a repetir, antes de que Danny termine de abrir la boca.

A veces, Harry le asusta cuando se pone tan serio, o firme. Danny le mira con gesto confundido, y con una mueca de preocupación. Ahora, es cuando sabe que no está enfadado porque le haya hecho esperar; pues cuando se ha dado esa situación, en anteriores ocasiones, no se ha puesto de esa forma. Y, el chico de las pecas empieza a sospechar que sus compañeros de grupo se fueron de la lengua, con cierta escapada que hizo el día anterior, con cierta persona.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Danny se siente mal consigo mismo por habérselo ocultado a Harry; pero, está seguro de que se habría puesto de mal humor de todas formas, hiciese lo que hiciese. Pretendía habérselo contado cuando estuviesen a solas -no ahora, porque es mejor dejar a Harry conducir sin ninguna preocupación-, pero parece que alguien se lo ha chivateado antes, y cortará la cabeza de aquel que se lo haya dicho. Para descargar un poco de la tensión que su compañero tiene, alarga el brazo hasta alcanzar su nuca. Un escalofrío se hace, ligeramente, presente en la espalda del batería quien bufa molesto. Le encanta que Danny le acaricie, pero no es el momento y el chico capta aquello, poniendo distancia -de nuevo- entre ambos.

El chico de ojos azules se encoje sobre el asiento y, echando la cabeza sobre el respaldo, cierra los ojos. Infinitas imágenes pasan fugazmente ante la oscuridad que ha creado para sí mismo al bajar los párpados. Se vuelve a envalentonar, esta vez, con una pregunta más bien tonta y que sobre.

- ¿Estás enfadado? -Murmura.

- Eres un gilipollas, Jones. -Harry profiere una carcajada amarga, negando levemente con la cabeza.

- El gilipollas eres tú. -Replica chasqueando la lengua, dolido por dicho comentario.

Harry frena en seco, haciendo que Danny casi se coma la guantera -pero, por suerte, lleva puesto el cinturón-. El mayor se deshace de su cinta y sale del coche, cerrándolo con un terrible portazo que hace temblar el cristal de la ventanilla. Se apoya en la puerta, de espaldas, y rebusca en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta con la intención de encontrar algo. Entre sus dedos, aparece un cigarrillo y un mechero. Se lleva el filtro a los labios y lo prende. Da una suave calada, mientras que se frota las sienes. Respira tranquilo, intentando hacer algo para que se le pase el dolor de cabeza. Ha pasado toda la noche en vela, sin -aparentemente querer ver- por qué.

Danny se mantiene en sus trece, sentado dentro del coche, hecho una bola sobre el asiento del copiloto. Ha sentido un tremendo dolor en el pecho con el último comentario de Harry, antes de salir al exterior. Que le llame gilipollas, le puede dar igual, pero no que se refiera a él por su apellido; como si fuese un mero conocido, o como si no fuese nadie. Ha tenido ganas de llorar, y de estrellar la frente de Harry contra el volante, durante unas milésimas de segundo. De repente, se apodera de él una rabieta, típica de un niño de cinco años y no de un chico de -casi- veintisiete.

Sale del automóvil, tras ser golpeado por el gélido frío que hace en las carreteras de Bolton. Y, dándole toda la vuelta al coche, se sitúa frente a Harry, quien ni siquiera le mira. Le quita el cigarrillo, en plena calada, y se lo tira al suelo. Ahora sí que, verdaderamente, el batería está enfadado.

- ¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz, por un puto momento? -Gruñe, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Dougie? ¿Tom? -Se cruza de brazos, plantado a menos de medio metro del mayor.

- ... Ambos estaban hablando de ello, y les oí. -Sisea Harry, tras dudar por unos segundos en responderle.

- No pasó nad... -Intenta explicarse.

- ¿Cómo has tenido los cojones suficientes de ocultármelo, Danny? -Murmura el batería interrumpiéndole, agachando la vista hasta el empedrado del suelo.

- Porque era una gilipollez y sabía que ibas a enfadarte, te lo contara o no. Así que preferí arriesgarme y quedarme callado. -Continúa, frotándose la cara con las manos.- Salimos a tomar un café, eso es todo. Georgia se empeñó en que hablásemos y yo solo pretendía dar el tema por zanjado. ¡Por Dios, Harry! Han pasado cuatro meses, ¿por qué te empeñas en no confiar en mí?

- Porque aún no me has dado motivos para que lo haga. -Responde, en busca de la mirada de Danny.- Porque te emperras en que nadie sepa que estamos juntos, ni siquiera en que lo sepan Dougie o Tom. Yo estoy traicionando a Doug, ocultándole algo tan importante, por ti. Y, parece que eso te la sopla.

Otro golpe bajo para Danny, quien ya no sabe donde meterse. Y, realmente, nunca se ha parado a ponerse en el lugar de su chico. Se rasca la nuca resoplando. En otro momento habría evitado el tema de ocultar su relación, pero no tiene escapatoria. No sabe el por qué de su afán por esconder que está saliendo con Harry -aunque él no se lo ha pedido, ni Danny tampoco, pero saben que están juntos-. Quizás está avergonzado por haber presumido constantemente de las tías que se ha tirado, y que ahora resulte que le gustan los tíos; o, al menos, que le gusta su batería.

- Lo siento. -Responde Danny, empequeñeciéndose en su interior.

Bueno, eso es todo un logro para Harry, viniendo del más pequeño.

- Eso no es suficiente. -Niega con la cabeza.- Danny, o cambias, o esto se termina. Yo no tengo por qué esconderme, no tengo por qué mentirle a mis mejores amigos, no tengo por qué pasar una noche en vela preocupado por si vas a volver con Georgia o no. No tengo por qué destrozarme, para que tú estés contento. Una relación se basa en nosotros dos, no en que tú seas el puto ombligo del mundo.

Danny aparta la mirada, mientras que la ira se lo va carcomiendo por dentro. Se muerde el labio inferior, por el interior de la boca, y asiente varias veces, reprimiendo que se le empañen los ojos y se ponga a llorar como un crío. Arruga la nariz, tomando un poco de aire, y vuelve a mirar a Harry.

- Bien.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Por qué le dijisteis a Harry que había quedado con Georgia? -La voz de Danny retumba estrambóticamente entre las cuatro paredes del estudio.

Dougie y Tom se miran, como si fuesen estúpidos, sin comprender el por qué de esa pregunta. El chico de Bolton ha estado contando los segundos, desde que el batería ha decidido ir a por un café; y, justo tras veinte segundos, ha explotado contra sus compañeros de grupo. El más pequeño de los tres, suelta el bajo que tiene entre sus manos y se acomoda en el sofá, esperando una respuesta por parte del pelinegro, quien está enojado a más no poder.

La tensión pesaba en el ambiente desde que Jones y Judd han entrado en la sala, mientras que se lanzaban miradas asesinas sin ningún tipo de valor, tan solo por el enfado del mayor de ambos. Se han sentado en lados opuestos de la habitación, cada uno con sus respectivos instrumentos, y solo en momento en el que Danny ha empezado a hablar con los chicos rubios, Harry se ha puesto los auriculares para no escucharle.

- Y, ¿qué más le da a Harry lo que tú hagas?- Pregunta Tom, sacando al chico de las pecas de su ensimismamiento.

- Os pedí que no le dijeseis nada a nadie. -Recalca éste las tres últimas palabras, evitando ya de paso su estúpida pregunta.

- Mira, Danny... No sé qué demonios está pasando entre Harry y tú, pero a nosotros no nos metáis en vuestras movidas. -Replica Dougie de malas formas, en un burdo intento por defenderse.- Harry tan solo preguntó a dónde habías ido, no creímos que os molestaría que lo dijésemos.

- Si es a nadie, es a nadie. -Se repite Jones, desesperado por todo lo que ha conllevado tomar un insignificante café con su ex novia.

De repente, Tom entrecierra los ojos, analizando cada uno de los gestos de su compañero; le observa nervioso, y, ¿a caso, está sudando? Danny aparta la mirada, pequeño momento que el vocalista rubio dedica para mirar a Dougie, esperando que este se dé cuenta de lo mismo con lo que se está topando él. Como si el bajista le hubiese entendido, gira su atención hasta el pelinegro.

Danny se cruje los dedos, se frota las manos, bufa, resopla. Su pierna se mueve como si estuviese sufriendo un tic nervioso. Intenta acomodarse en el sillón, tocar algunas notas con la guitarra. Pero, nada, todo le resulta tan complicado, tan sumamente difícil; que, por un momento, se ha olvidado hasta de su nombre.

- Danny, te he hecho una pregunta. -Murmura Tom, esperando a que le responda de una maldita vez, éste se encoje de hombros, sin siquiera mirarle.- Dan', ¿por qué se ha puesto Harry así?

- ¡Danny! -Se une Dougie, molesto porque el otro esté intentando pasar de ellos.

- Mira, nosotros no somos tontos, ¿vale? ¿Cuándo cortaste con Georgia? Hace tres... ¿Cuatro meses? -Tom inclina su espalda hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre su regazo, y clavando su mirada en Danny.- Desde entonces, a ti y a Harry no se os puede separar ni con una espátula. Risitas en los escenarios mientras tocamos, dormís en casa del otro como si fuese la vuestra, Harry te recoge cada mañana, te despierta por las tardes para que no llegues tarde a los ensayos, y millones de cosas más.

Danny tiene la mirada agachada, mirando la punta de sus zapatillas, con la que le daría una patada en el culo a Tom -si tuviese la oportunidad-. Siente que empalidece a medida que éste continúa hablando, quitando el velo que cubre la fachada de su relación con el batería. Y, le encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le gusta Harry, lo que le hace sentir, la de veces que le hace sonreír con tan solo una mirada. Pero, algo le oprime el pecho cada vez que pretende hacerlo. Algo como que la gente no lo acepte, ambos se frustren y se estresen y deban de dejarlo. Pero Harry no se imagina el por qué de Danny, el por qué de querer ocultarlo todo el tiempo; porque, aunque su chico le diga que todo va a estar bien, no va a ser así. Y, lo sabe. Harry se agobia con mucha facilidad, y Danny tiene miedo.

- ¿Estáis juntos? -Inquiere Dougie, aunque ha preferido que eso sonase como una afirmación, más que como una pregunta.

- S... -Masculla él, como si le doliese el orgullo.

- No. -Danny es interrumpido por una contundente negación, por parte del batería.

Los otros tres componentes del grupo se giran hasta él, quien contiene un vasito de cartón humeante entre sus manos, mientras que cierra la puerta tras su paso. Dougie y Tom no saben dónde meterse, hasta se sienten ciertamente asustados. El chico de Bolton ha escuchado como algo se resquebrajaba dentro de él, sin ninguna explicación. ¿Es así como se debe de sentir Harry cuando alguno de sus amigos comentan algo del fandom Punes? El batería toma asiento en una esquina de la habitación, da un largo sorbo al café y se coloca -nuevamente- sus auriculares. Pone cualquier canción con una batería muy destacada, y practica con sus baquetas y la moqueta del suelo. Eso es lo único que ha conseguido tranquilizarle, estas últimas veinticuatro horas. Lo que ha hecho que no le parta la cara a Danny, y que no llame a Georgia para decirle lo zorra que es, ni para decirle que se aleje de su estúpido pecoso novio.

El bajista, junto con el vocalista rubio, busca la mínima para huir un rato de allí; con la excusa de que ellos también quieren un café. Danny les fulmina con la mirada, pero ellos hacen caso omiso y salen pitando de aquella situación. Harry se percata de que se han marchado, dejándolos a solas; en otro momento, habría aprovechado para tirarse encima de Jones y molestarle un rato, o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero no es uno de esos momentos. Pero, Danny sí que pone algo de su parte. Se levanta del sofá, con el mismo impulso al que no debe hacerle caso que ha sufrido en el coche, de camino al estudio. Le quita los auriculares a Harry, junto con el Ipod, y los lanza sobre uno de los sofás cercanos. El batería enarca una ceja, chasqueando la lengua y mordiéndose el labio por dentro.

- ¿Por qué has dicho que no estamos juntos? -Le recrimina, cerrando los puños.

- ¿A que jode? -Sonríe, enseñando una perfecta hilera de blancos dientes, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el pantalón.

- Eres un puto gilipollas. -Contesta, comportándose como un enano al que le han quitado los dibujos animados.

- Cambia el repertorio. -Se limita a responder, cogiendo una botella de agua y dándole un sorbo a esta.

- Bien, pues... eres un cabronazo. -Bufa, tras quedarse unos segundos pensando.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el cabronazo? -Harry se echa a reír a carcajada limpia.- Yo no soy el que esconde que me gustan los tíos, ni el que esconde que está saliendo con su compañero de banda, ni el que queda con su ex novia para tomar un café como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡Tan sólo estuvimos hablando! -El pelinegro alza la voz, desesperado por no saber qué más decirle.

- Oh, ¿en serio? Cuéntame, ¿sobre qué hablasteis? ¿Zapatos? ¿Pases de modelos? O, ¿Victoria's Secret, tal vez? -Se mofa, soltando la botella de mala gana contra la mesa.

- Quiere que volvamos juntos. -Rechista muy bajito, intentando que Harry no oiga todo lo que ha dicho, pero sí que lo ha oído.

Pequeñas punzadas, o agujas -como queráis llamarlo- se clavan en su pecho. Ahora sí que tiene ganas de destrozarlo todo, porque está seguro de que Danny no le ha dado ninguna respuesta, dejándolo en el aire. Por lo que, seguramente, habrá un segundo encuentro entre ellos. Harry asiente, en un burdo intento por no decir nada más y no echarse a llorar. No tiene nada que decir, se ha quedado sin palabras. Y, muy probablemente, se separará un tiempo de McFly si Danny vuelve con la barbie tonta -como el batería la llama-.

El chico de las pecas no se rinde y, antes de que Harry le de la espalda, tira de su brazo, con una fuerza que no sabe de donde ha sacado. Sus labios chocan tan fuertes, unos con otros, que Danny profiere un ligero gemido de dolor; pero, eso no hace que se detenga. Lleva sus manos hasta la nuca del batería, y mordisquea con suavidad su labio inferior. Harry no se queda atrás, cogiéndolo en brazos y provocando que su chico rodee su cintura con las piernas. Ambos apoyados contra el sofá, Danny sentado sobre el respaldo, y sin ningún tipo de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. "¡Por fin!", piensa Danny, aguantando un suspiro de alivio, "Ya empezaba a creer que hoy tampoco habría sexo en todo el jodido día".

Harry dibuja un -inexistente- camino de besos y húmeda saliva por la mejilla del pelinegro, por su mandíbula, su cuello y su clavícula. Mordisquea a conciencia cada centímetro de la piel del pequeño, quien se estremece bajo sus caricias. Danny desliza sus manos por el pecho del batería, abriendo sus labios por los que se cuelan suspiros y gemidos de todo tipo. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, mientras que Harry se entretiene en erizarle la piel del cuello con el paso de su lengua. El batería tiene una gran habilidad para hacer chupetones, y eso -Danny- lo sabe muy bien, al igual que es muy sigiloso para hacerlos. Sus labios aprietan la piel de Danny, provocando que este gima con cierta ansia en busca de más. El chico de las pecas va dejando caer sus manos hasta alcanzar la hebilla del cinturón de Harry, pero cuando llega a su objetivo, el mayor ya ha terminado por marcar su territorio en una visible zona del cuello de Danny.

Agarra las muñecas del vocalista y lo mira, sonriendo de forma perversa; y, no sabe si asustarse o si pensar que el batería se va a comportar de una forma sucia. Harry niega con la cabeza, como si estuviese leyendo la mente del chico al que tiene cazado. Suelta un par de carcajadas y, tomando las muñecas de Danny con una sola mano, le saca el iPhone del bolsillo.

- Vas a llamar a Georgia y vas a quedar esta tarde con ella. -El pequeño lo mira sin entender una mierda, el volunto que le ha dado a Harry.- Vas a decirle que no quieres que volváis juntos, porque tú ya estás con otra persona. ¿Lo has entendido?

Bien. Danny está cagado, acojonado, asustado -como queráis llamarlo-. Nunca antes ha visto a Harry hablar de esa forma, le está dando verdadero miedo, y no se entera de nada. Traga saliva, de forma notable, y asiente con la cara pausada y lentamente. Sospecha que está tramando algo, pero Danny no es capaz de descifrarlo. Cuando le suelta las muñecas, se las frota para desentumedecerlas, y observa la amplia sonrisa que mantiene el mayor en su cara.

- No me gusta que juegues conmigo de esta forma. -Se queja enfadado el chico de las pecas.

- Y, ¿sabes por qué no te gusta? -Murmura muy bajito en su oído.- Porque te crees que me tienes comiendo de tu mano, y no te das cuenta de que es al revés.

El chico de Bolton vuelve a tragar saliva. Vaya golpe más bajo le acaba de dar a su ego, porque sí, es Danny quien depende más de Harry que la viceversa. Murmura un ligero "gilipollas" y lo vuelve a besar, queriendo continuar con lo que han dejado pausado -instantes antes-, pero Harry le vuelve a frenar.

- He dicho que llames a Georgia. -Le tiene la mano, con el móvil en ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Está lloviendo, como casi todos los días del año en Londres, y hace algo de frío. Danny ha olvidado el paraguas pero, por suerte, ha quedado a tan solo unas cuadras de su casa, con Georgia. Casi es de noche, y odia salir a la hora de cenar para perder el tiempo en la calle. Está nervioso, mucho; sumándole a toda esta situación el que tiene un chupetón en el cuello, del que se ha dado cuenta de su presencia al llegar a su casa, y del que es imposible deshacerse porque Harry se lo ha hecho a conciencia en un lugar bastante visible. Mantiene las manos en los bolsillos y en los oídos sus enormes auriculares, escuchando "Walk in the sun", una canción que él mismo se puso en el empeño de producir. Esa canción siempre le trae buenos momentos, de unas etapas de su vida u otras, y le consigue calmar. Aunque, en cuanto a lo que se enfrenta, sea bastante enrevesado.

A medida que se va acercando al lugar, su pulso aumenta; tanto, que llega un punto en el que cree que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho y va a huir de toda esa mierda. Han acordado verse en una cafetería a la que solían ir juntos, así se asegura de que la chica rubia no monta ningún espectáculo. Porque, está totalmente decidido en decirle que el batería es el que va a ocupar el lugar más importante de su jodida existencia. Se frota las manos, acercándolas a su boca para echar un poco de aire caliente.

Camina con paso decidido, pasando al interior de la estancia y dirigiéndose a la terraza. ¿Qué por qué ha decidido estar fuera, a pesar del frío y la lluvia? Bueno, porque -aparte de que hay sombrillas, para el sol y el agua- puede fumar en el caso de ponerse tenso; que, aunque sea una cuestión psicológica, encuentra bastante confort en ello. Georgia le espera en la misma mesa de siempre, tapada hasta los ojos y una mueca sonriente en su cara. Danny baja los párpados, por un momento, y toma una gran bocanada de gélido aire que le cala hasta en los huesos.

- Llegas tarde. -Le vacila con sorna. Danny siempre llega tarde cuando no se trata de ensayar, ni de tener un concierto.

- Lo siento. Olvidé el paraguas. -Se excusa éste, tomando asiento frente a la chica.

- Y, ¿bien? -Inquiere Georgia, con suma curiosidad y una felicidad en su rostro que no tardará en desvanecerse.- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

La chica hace un intento de tomarle la mano, esperando que Danny pueda ablandarse y aceptar que el haber roto su relación ha sido una estupidez; pero, él es más rápido. Esconde sus manos en los bolsillos, trasteando en ellos en busca de la cajetilla de Marlboro. Saca un cigarro y se lo lleva a los labios, tras encenderlo, suelta el mechero sobre la mesa y se frota las sienes con sumo cuidado. La rubia suelta un suspiro de indignación y deja caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. Danny da una suave calada, mientras que medita -meticulosamente- cada palabra que ha de salir de sus labios, pero no está seguro de lo que debe decir. Bueno, sí lo está, pero no de la forma en que debe hacer aquello. Es la última oportunidad que tiene, o eso, o pierde a Harry; y, por nada en el mundo dejará escapar al batería.

- No... No podemos volver, Georgia. -Responde, alzando su mirada hasta encontrar la de la chica.

- Hay otra, ¿verdad? -Murmura, mientras que ladea el gesto haciendo referencia a la marca que hay bajo su mandíbula.

- Otro. -Le corrige, de forma seria.

- ¿Perdona? -Georgia se hace la tonta, pero le ha escuchado bien.

- Lo que has oído. -El chico de las pecas se envalentona, decidido a todo.- Y, no es "otro", es mi novio.

Esa última palabra le ha quemado en la garganta, en el paladar y en los labios; puesto que, aunque hayan pasado cuatro meses, aún no se acostumbra a referirse a Harry con ese nombre. Da otra calada, sacudiendo la ceniza en el suelo. Está tan pendiente de todo que, casi, siente como el humo le resquebraja los pulmones poco a poco. Observa la cara de la chica, la cual refleja una mezcla entre confusión, odio y ganas de matar. Y, no sabe en qué momento, ésta, ha empezado a romper servilletas en pequeños y perfectos trocitos de papel. De repente, rompe en carcajadas. Piensa que es una broma de Danny, pero al ver que él no cambia el serio gesto que tiene en su rostro, comienza a empalidecer.

- ¿Va en serio, Danny? -Traga saliva, muerta de la rabia.- ¿Me has dejado por un tío?

- No, lo de Harry vino después.- Responde, y él no se ha dado cuenta de que ha revelado el nombre.

- ¡¿HARRY?! -Alza la voz, abriendo los ojos como platos.- Oye, Danny, esto no tiene gracia. ¿Vale? Si no quieres volver conmigo, simplemente, dilo. Pero no pongas excusas baratas. ¿En serio piensas que voy a tragarme que Harry está contigo? O, ¿que tú estás con él? Lo de los fandoms os afecta demasiado.

- Georgia, llevo cuatro meses saliendo con Harry. Y, si estoy aquí es por él. Porque no quería venir, porque no tengo ninguna intención de estar contigo, ni de verte. Porque él ha sido quien me ha puesto un puto ultimátum. -Replica Danny, enfadado porque crea que le está mintiendo. Ella nunca se ha tomado nada en serio, nada que no tenga que ver con susodicha.

- Venga, sí, y, ¿qué más? -Se ríe de forma amarga.- ¿Vas a decirme que ese chupetón es suyo?

- Pregúntale a Tom y Dougie, ellos estaban delante. -Se encoje de hombros. Ni siquiera sabe por qué tiene que darle explicaciones que, a ella, ni le van ni le vienen.- Mira, yo ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y era decirte que estoy con Harry y que no voy a volver contigo. Así que...

- Y, ¿ya está? ¿Eso es todo? -Masculla enfurecida, mientras que ambos se levantan.- ¿"Hola, Georgia, soy gay, que te jodan"?

- Ni he dicho "que te jodan", ni que sea gay. -Replica Danny de malas formas, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo.- Me gustan las tías, pero quiero a Harry. Esas cosas pasan.

No sabe cuanto rato lleva caminando, pero se le está haciendo eterno el llegar a casa de Harry. Le duelen los gemelos, y el cuerpo en general, al haber bajado -aún más- las temperaturas. Ha llamado un par de veces a Harry, para decirle que va de camino a su casa, pero lo tiene apagado -o fuera de cobertura-. Abre su Twitter, antes de que el iPhone le de la señal de que está en las últimas de batería. Desliza el dedo sobre la pantalla, no parece haber ninguna mención, ni nada nuevo en su "Twitter Line". A excepción, de dos tweets que hacen que frene en seco.

" GeorgiaHorsley1 via Twitter para Iphone: McFlyHarry espero que disfrutes follándote a mi novio".

Y la respuesta, al mencionado tweet por parte de su ex novia.

" MvFlyHarry via Twitter: GeorgiaHorsley1 No es tu novio. Y, créeme, llevo cuatro meses haciéndolo ;)".

Han empezado una guerra en pleno Twitter, sin imaginar -ni tan solo por un puto segundo- lo que ello puede acarrear. Pero, ya pensará en ello mañana. Su móvil comienza a vibrar, y la pantalla se ilumina con una foto de Harry. Le está llamando, ¡por fin ha encendido el móvil! ¡Ya era hora! Desliza, nuevamente, el dedo por encima de la pantalla y justo, al descolgar, su teléfono decide que es un buen momento para apagarse.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! -Grita, en plena calle, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a su estúpido iPhone que no vale ni para pillar papeles sobre la mesa.

Camina más rápido que segundos antes, casi echando a correr, para llegar de una vez a casa del batería. "Venga, Danny, tan solo unas manzanas más". Y, es que, está cansado de andar. Está empapado a causa de la lluvia, y le empieza a doler la garganta. A fortuna del chico, no pasan más de veinte minutos, cuando ya se encuentra en la puerta de la casa del batería. Cruza la verja y se encamina hasta la puerta principal, chocando fuertemente los nudillos contra uno de los cristalitos. Se inclina hacia delante, doblándose por la mitad; siempre lo hace cuando necesita recobrar el aire.

La puerta chirría al abrirse y Harry aparece tras ella. Danny, entonces, siente que se derrumba. Sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, pero algo sigue oprimiéndole el pecho; porque esto solo acaba de empezar. Rompe en lágrimas, tirándose sobre su chico; se siente agobiado, asfixiado, como lo quieran llamar. El mayor, le agarra, sin importar que esté empapado. Se adentran en la casa, y cierra la puerta con el pié, apoyando la espalda de Danny en ésta. No puede parar de llorar y Harry se culpa por ello, por haberle presionado demasiado, por haberle exigido tanto en tan poco, y por el mal trago de pasearse por Londres con una enorme marca morada en su cuello. Danny siente que desfallece, cuando el batería le quita la chaqueta -que chorrea agua por cada milímetro de tela-. Se apresura a cogerlo entre sus brazos, antes de que el vocalista choque contra el suelo. Jamás en su vida se ha sentido tan débil y vulnerable. Tiene sueño, está cansado en todos los sentidos, por lo que no tarda en rendirse y perder del todo la conciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Se revuelve sobre, lo que parece ser, un sofá. Gruñe varias veces, con la voz medio ronca, buscando una comodidad que no encuentra. Se reincorpora, con el pulso acelerado y la frente sudorosa, como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Pero no, todo ha sido más real de lo que ha aparentado ser. Se siente tan vacío que no le quedan ni lágrimas, en ese momento. Observa el lugar con detenimiento, lo conoce, y, ¡cómo para no hacerlo! El amplio salón de Harry, que parece más grande que la casa entera. Dirige su mirada hasta la mesa que hay junto a sus pies, donde reposa una bandeja con algo de comida; un tazón de sopa caliente, un sándwich y un vaso de agua. Se sienta sobre los cojines, echando la espalda sobre el respaldo, y busca a Harry con la vista. Éste no tarda en aparecer, saliendo de la cocina, con un café en la mano. Sus facciones se relajan, analizando los gestos de Danny. El más pequeño, no tiene intención de hablar con él ahora, ni con nadie; quiere irse a casa, pero ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para coger la cuchara.

- He borrado el tweet. -Murmura el batería, sentándose a su lado. Danny solo asiente, separándose un poco de su presencia en el mismo asiento.- No debería de haberte presionado...

- Es un poco tarde para eso. -Se limita a mascullar, dando un sorbo al vaso de agua. Le quema la garganta y las cuerdas vocales le fallan con cada palabra. No se siente ni en condiciones de respirar.- Deberías de haber dejado que lo hiciese a mi forma.

- ¿A tu forma? -Harry frunce el ceño, con un ápice de confusión.

- Sí, a mi forma. -Le recrimina, mirándole por fin a la cara.- Pensando en cómo decirlo; en cómo decírselo a nuestros amigos, a Fletch, a los fans, a nuestras familias... Y no dejando que se enteren por una mierda de red social, en una guerra entre Georgia y tú.

- Ha empezado ella. -Se excusa el mayor, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

- Mira, Harry, no voy a discutir más. -Bufa, haciendo un amago de levantarse, hasta que vuelve a caer sobre el sofá, profiriendo un gruñido de dolor causado por la migraña que le está atacando.

- No te muevas. -Le pide éste, intentando acomodarle, ignorando sus palabras anteriores con un gesto de preocupación.- Me da igual todo ya, Danny. No me importa cual sea la forma en la que sepa la gente que estás conmigo. Mi objetivo era que lo supieran, y ya lo he conseguido. Las consecuencias me dan lo mismo.

- Pues a mí no. -Contesta el chico de las pecas, para sorpresa del otro.- ¿Por qué no te paras a pensar por un puto momento? ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar?

- ¿Ponerme en tu lugar? Y, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? ¿Por qué no piensas en cómo me debo de sentir cada vez que tengo que besarte a escondidas, o en cómo me siento cuando tengo que ocultarle mis cosas a Dougie, o a Tom? -Le reprocha, con cierto atisbo de dolor en sus palabras.

- Tú lo has dicho, te da igual todo. Yo lo he hecho por nosotros. -Susurra Danny, frotándose las sienes con suavidad.

- ¿Por nosotros? ¡Oh, vamos, Danny! No me hagas reír... Tan solo querías cubrir tu fachada de macho dominante, cuando eres la princesita de la relación. -Comenta Harry con rintintín.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que he escondido lo nuestro tan solo por una cuestión de reputación? -Se carcajea de forma amarga, porque a veces es mejor reír que llorar.- Lo he hecho por ti... Por mí. Por ambos. Porque, ¿sabes que pasará mañana? Que se habrá enterado todo el puto mundo, y la gente odiará nuestra relación, y tú... tú te cansarás, me darás de lado, me dejarás... Te marcharás de McFly porque te habrás aburrido de soportar tanta mierda, y tanta gilipollez. Y, no volveré a verte.

Entonces, Danny vuelve a ahogarse. Le falta el aire, está mareado, y el dolor de cabeza no parece cesar. Harry resopla, bien, ahora sabe que es un completo gilipollas y que solo le ha exigido cosas al chico de Bolton, sin escuchar lo que le decía. Quiere abrazarle, decirle que todo va a ir bien, que nadie va a separarles; pero, Danny no quiere que le toque, y se aparta a tiempo. Harry lo fuerza a que lo abrace, como a Dougie cuando no quiere que lo atrapen. Aunque éste intenta forcejear, y escapar, el mayor es más fuerte -notablemente visible- y le resulta imposible deshacerse de él con tan poca energía.

Se rinde en el momento justo en el que sus pulmones aspiran el aroma de la camiseta de Harry. Podría estar abrazado a él por horas, sin cansarse, sin hablar, sin besarse; tan solamente escuchando como provoca que el corazón de Harry bombee más rápido de lo común. A horcajadas sobre él, apoya la mejilla sobre el hombro del batería, haciendo que se erice la piel de su cuello con el choque de la respiración de Danny.

- ¿Me… quieres? -Balbucea el chico de las pecas, sin alzar la mirada, con cierto atisbo de vergüenza en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Pues claro que sí, joder. -El batería suelta un bufido, rodando los ojos.

- No… No me refiero eso. -Murmura Danny, negando con la cabeza, mientras que se incorpora.- ¿Estás… enamorado o es sólo por atracción física?

- Danny… ¡Dios! -Masculla, pasándose las manos por la cara.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta responder? -Replica enfadado, sentándose en el canto de la mesa, frente a él.

- Escúchame bien, ¿vale? Porque ni a ti, ni a mí, se nos da bien esto. -Harry intenta explicarse, a pesar de que le resulta totalmente complicado. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante y lo mira a los ojos.- No sé que es. No sé si es… amor, atracción, deseo… O, yo qué sé. Pero, cuando se te acerca alguien me carcomen los celos, siento la… necesidad de cogerte y llevarte lejos de esa persona. Ya sea Dougie, Tom, Fletch, James… O, un fan cualquiera. A veces, me obsesiono con tener tu atención, con pasar tiempo a solas. Te… Te necesito conmigo, joder.

Harry comienza a hacerse un lío, en el interior de su cabeza, por lo que decide parar. Cree que es suficiente lo que le ha dicho y, de hecho, lo es. Danny asiente, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas y se sienta a su lado, con las manos sobre el regazo. El batería enrosca su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico y lo atrae hacia sí; acortando la suficiente distancia para poder darle un suave beso en la sien.

- Come algo, ¿vale? He estado hablando con los chicos, y con Fletch, y quieren vernos mañana. Debes de reponer algo de fuerzas. -Le sonríe, intentando tranquilizar la situación.

Unas voces lo despiertan. Está seguro de que no ha dormido más de tres horas seguidas, esta noche. Ha dado mil vueltas, mientras que Harry se quejaba -dormitando- para que dejase de moverse. No ha parado de pensar en lo que puede suceder esa mañana, con respecto a la conversación que Fletch quiere mantener con ellos.

Los rayos de luz le dan de lleno en la cara, por Harry y su manía de dormir con las persianas levantadas. Se incorpora, sentándose en el borde del colchón, y llevándose las manos hacia los ojos, para frotárselos y deshacerse de algunas legañas. Se levanta y se toca el abdomen. Le duele la barriga, y por el calor se había quitado la camiseta. Camina, sobre el parqué, arrastrando los pies con lentitud. Aún está cansado, de lo que pasó ayer, y no tiene ganas de mantener ninguna conversación coherente con nadie; y, ni mucho menos, si de esa conversación depende su futuro y -prácticamente- su vida. Baja peldaño a peldaño, notando como se intensifican las palabras. Están todos, tanto el grupo, como el representante. Resopla, unos segundos antes de hacer acto de presencia, y se planta junto a ellos.

El batería agacha la mirada, acomodándose como puede sobre el sofá, mientras que Dougie y Tom le observan con una sonrisa de cariño. Fletch le hace un gesto para que se siente a su lado, y Danny no tarda en reaccionar, con una cara de zombi que nunca había tenido (ni siquiera, tras mañanas, y mañanas, de resaca).

- Sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿no? -Entona su representante, mirándole con preocupación. El vocalista asiente.

- Nos… Nos alegra que hayáis sido capaces de enfrentaros a esto. -Dougie intenta darle ánimos, pero Danny solo quiere saber la reacción de la gente, de su familia, de los fans (…).

- Hemos hecho esto. -Sonríe Tom, tendiéndole una pequeña tablet entre sus manos. Él le mira con gesto interrogativo.- No vamos a darle muchas vueltas al tema, porque sería una tontería. Es una… especie de resumen de redes sociales, noticias mundiales, cosas así; de los fans, dando opinión sobre vuestra relación. Sé que no es importante, porque ante todo estáis vosotros. Pero, siempre va bien saber qué piensan a tu alrededor, ¿no?

Danny aparta toda su atención de lo que sucede, y se la presta al documento que se puede leer en la tablet. Todos le miran con gesto serio, y siente que le pica la nuca, pero no hace ningún caso. Comienza a leer, no todo -pues, es mucho-, solo los puntos clave. No puede creerlo. No puede creer que todo aquello esté sucediéndole a él, a Harry, a su banda. Suelta el aparato sobre la mesa y se encoge en el sofá, reprimiendo las enormes ganas que tiene de llorar. Arruga la nariz, consiguiendo evitarlo y mira a sus compañeros. Harry boquea, en un burdo intento por decir algo, quedándose en silencio al final.

- ¡Habéis reventado el fandom! -Se ríe Fletch, ciertamente feliz.- A ver, me alegro mucho por vosotros, de veras. Pero… Todo es tan… ¡Joder! Sois trending topic en Twitter desde hace casi veinticuatro horas. ¡Trending Topic mundial! Tumblr, Facebook, Wehearit, Twitter… ¡Están ardiendo! ¡Os adoran!

Danny no reacciona, no dice nada, mirando embobado el suelo. De repente, se levanta y se marcha a la habitación, de nuevo, a paso ligero. Cierra la puerta de un portazo y se esconde bajo el edredón. Se siente bien, pero aún así, todo esto es demasiado poco creíble. El sabe de la existencia de los fandoms acerca de Mcfly -de todos, y cada uno de ellos-. Incluso ha aprovechado algún viaje en avión para leer algunos fanfictions creados por los fans. Y, es que, cualquiera que no les "conozca" podría pensar que están emparejados.

En pocos segundos, se ha vuelto a rendir, quedándose dormido al instante. O, al menos, él tiene la sensación de que está durmiendo. Escucha la puerta principal cerrarse y, después, unos pies descalzos que se acercan al dormitorio. De sopetón, siente un peso echarse sobre su espalda; no es incómodo, pero no le apetece hablar en ese momento. Harry se cuela entre las sábanas y atrae a Danny, pecho contra espalda. El batería ha tenido la certeza de que las cosas saldrían bien, y así ha sido; uno de los motivos por los que Danny está enfadado consigo mismo, porque podría haber sido todo mucho más rápido y con el mismo resultado.

- Danny… -Murmura abrazándole por la cintura, y dejándole pequeños besos en la nuca.

- Déjame. -Contesta, con la intención de querer deshacerse de él y poder seguir durmiendo.

- No. -Se niega Harry, rotundamente, volteando el cuerpo de Danny con suma facilidad.

Y éste, antes de que pueda hablar, se encuentra con su boca ocupada. Harry mantiene los ojos abiertos, observándole con detenimiento, mientras que juega con las ganas que tiene el chico de las pecas por besarle. Acerca sus labios y, cuando Danny tiene la intención de atraparlos, se aparta. Suelta un gruñido, acompasado por la risita del batería.

- No tienes grac… -Masculla Danny.

- Deja de quejarte. -Le interrumpe, medio forzándole a que le bese, a pesar de que se resiste.

Danny no tarda en ceder, muriéndose de vergüenza por la situación. Porque aún no se acostumbra a que Harry le bese, ni a que le diga que le necesita o que le desea, ni a que el uno se excite en milésimas por culpa del otro. Se siente un poco inocente en ese sentido, pero no porque esté con un tío, sino porque se trata del batería; uno de sus mejor amigos desde hace casi una década, con el que ha compartido -prácticamente- la mayor parte de su vida.

Los besos pasan de ser simples y superficiales, a húmedos y profundizados. La lengua de Harry se cuela por su cavidad, en busca de la suya. Ambos tienen la necesidad de testar la saliva del otro, como cada día desde hace cuatro meses. Danny se siente pequeño, cuando su chico lo abraza, cuando le presta atención, cuando sonríe por él. Cualquier mínimo e insignificante detalle que Harry tiene, él lo ve como un mundo entero; porque nunca se había sentido así de bien, de esa manera tan surrealista. Un ligero suspiro se ahoga en su garganta; y, el mayor, se toma esto como una afirmación para continuar.

Danny no puede reprimirse, mucho más, y ataca el cuello del batería con pequeños mordiscos que hacen suspirar al chico. Sus manos se deslizan por el abdomen de Harry, de forma lenta y tortuosamente; provocándole un retorcido cosquilleo con el dedo índice. El mayor intenta quejarse, pero de su boca lo único que sale son suspiros. Se muerde el labio, cerrando los ojos, cuando nota la mano del menor rozar el bulto que comienza a formarse en su entrepierna. Harry sonríe de forma pícara para sus adentros, sintiendo como la necesidad por hacerlo suyo lo va poseyendo. Su pecoso chico lo nota y no tarda en ver como sus pantalones, junto con sus bóxers, desaparecen bajo las sábanas hasta caer al suelo. Danny le arranca la camiseta, por encima de la cabeza, de una forma muy poco sutil; contagiándose las ganas por no demorarse más.

Recorre con la mirada, cada uno de los abdominales del batería, sus brazos -lisos y sin tatuajes, a diferencia de los suyos-. Dibuja un invisible rastro de saliva por el abdomen del mayor, deslizándose hasta llegar a su pelvis. Harry capta sus intenciones, ¡cómo si le costase algo hacerlo! El mayor no quiere perder el tiempo en preliminares, ni en jueguecitos. Le da el tiempo suficiente para que Danny pueda quitarle sus bóxers, rodándolos hasta que el batería los consigue empujar con sus pies, hasta el otro extremo de la cama. Harry, en cuestión de segundos, da un giro a la situación. No mentiría si dijese que tiene tanta necesidad del pequeño, como nunca la había tenido; pero, es consciente de la bajada de tensión que sufrió anoche, así que no está por la labor de agotarlo al cien por cien.

Nunca tiene una preferencia, por ser uno el que da y otro el que recibe, pero hoy es Harry quien se siente -casi-en la obligación por complacerle. Por lo que, no se demora en colarse entre las pecosas piernas de su chico, acariciándole los brazos con suavidad. Atrapa sus labios y le besa tomándose su tiempo, recreándose con lentitud. Danny rodea su cintura con sus piernas, notando ambas fricciones -ya, más que evidentes-.

- Harry… Por favor. -Murmura en su oído, dejando un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Éste suelta una risilla, le encanta desquiciar al pequeño. Harry acierta, a la primera, penetrándole con cierta delicadeza.- Que no estoy inválido, joder…

- Calla, princesita. -Le muerde en el cuello.

- Gilipollas... -Masculla Danny, resoplando.

El ritmo de las penetraciones aumenta, acompasándose ambas cinturas en un vaivén que a Danny le hace perder la cordura. Araña la espalda del batería, sin dejar más que la marca blanquecina sobre la piel. Los gemidos retumban entre las cuatro paredes, porque, ¿cuánto hace que no disfrutan de un momento a solas? Casi una semana, ¿tal vez? Y, cuando el menor se da cuenta de que Harry pretende tener cuidado con él, voltea ambos cuerpos sobre el colchón; quedando encima del chico de Essex. A horcajadas sobre su novio, comienza a moverse en ligeros balanceos, clavándose en su interior. Se impulsa con las manos sobre el pecho de Harry, haciendo cada movimiento más marcado y placentero. Adora ver la cara del mayor mientras que practican sexo; verle como se muerde el labio, las muecas de placer que gesticula, sus ganas por reprimir los suspiros. Danny sonríe, cerrando los ojos -por un momento- al notar las fuertes manos del batería agarrarle por la cintura. Se inclina hacia delante, para mordisquearle el labio inferior, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho del chico.

Harry deja caer sus manos sobre la espalda del menor, obligándole a deshacerse de la poca distancia que les separa. Ha deseado este momento desde que le besó en el ensayo del día anterior, tenerle solamente para él, disfrutar de sus caricias y de sus súplicas por tener su atención. Susurra un tímido "te quiero" en su cuello, con la respiración entrecortada; y, no es que a Danny le extrañe, pero le pilla un poco por sorpresa. Ambos están felices, juntos. No tienen que seguir escondiéndose, aunque aún queda la cosa de tener que decírselo a ambas familias. Quizás, por parte del más pequeño no haya nada que objetar, pero -sin embargo- por la parte de la familia de Harry sí que puede haber algún que otro roce desagradable.

Han perdido la cuenta de cuantos besos se han dedicado el uno al otro, de cuantas pecas tiene Danny en su mejilla, de cuántas veces ha gemido sobre el oído de Harry diciéndole lo mucho que lo necesita en su vida, de cuántas veces han creído que se desmontaría la cama con ellos encima (…) Y, para entonces, cuando quieren darse cuenta, una característica descarga eléctrica les recorre la espalda; como si se tratase de un latigazo de placer.


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V. Danny.

No paro de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, como si fuese un león enjaulado. Mi madre y mi hermana no hacen más que resoplar; vale, sí, las estoy mareando y poniéndolas nerviosas. Pero, es que, ¡no puedo aguantar más! ¿Dónde está Harry? Y, ¿sus padres? ¿Por qué no han venido ya? Mi madre me hace un gesto con el dedo índice, para que me relaje y me siente en cualquier lugar. Me dejo caer sobre la mesita auxiliar. Todo parece tranquilizarse, hasta que un tic nervioso se hace presente en mi pierna derecha. No puedo estar sentado, ni quieto, ni en silencio. Miro el móvil, una, y otra, y otra vez. No hay ningún mensaje, ni una llamada, ni tweets. ¡Joder, nada! De repente, el timbre de la puerta se hace sonar. Me levanto de golpe, como si fuese un resorte, y juego al "tenis de las miradas"; miro la puerta, miro a mi hermana y, después, a mi madre. Y, así, en repetidas ocasiones. Boqueo para decir algo, pero estoy seguro de que si vuelvo a abrir la boca se me saldrá el corazón.

- Yo iré. -Vicky se levanta del sofá y se coloca bien la falda.

Se apresura a atender la visita, abriendo la puerta. La veo sonreír falsamente ante los padres de Harry, cosa que me sienta realmente mal. Pero, esa falsedad se ve eclipsada por el abrazo que le da a mi chico. Eso está mejor, mucho mejor. A mí tampoco me apetece ver a sus padres, estoy demasiado avergonzado, pero Vicky y Harry siempre se han llevado muy bien; así que eso me relaja. Puedo observar cómo el padre de Harry le tiende la mano a mi madre -y, eso significa que las cosas no van bien-, pero sin embargo, su madre si la saluda de una forma más agradable. En fin, ya se sabe lo que dicen; los padres siempre son menos permisivos, y las madres más comprensivas. Estoy convencido de que mi padre me habría partido las piernas, o alguna cosa así. Seguro.

- Hola, cielo. -Me abraza Violet, por unos segundos.

- Hola… -Murmuro, tras separarme de ella. Ni siquiera me atrevo a alzar la mirada hasta su padre.- Hola, señor Judd.

- Jones. -Se limita a responder, con una mirada casi asesina.

- Voy a… Voy… Erh… -De repente, las palabras ya no me salen. Señalo la cocina, como si fuese un niño pequeño que no se da a entender.

Huyo, huyo del salón lo más rápido que puedo. Y escucho a Harry resoplar. Unos pasos, tras de mí, recorren mi mismo camino hasta entrar al interior de la cocina. Harry se apoya en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Y, yo, cada segundo que pasa estoy más convencido de que me va a dar un infarto. Esto no ha sido una buena idea, ni lo de Georgia, ni nada. Nada ha sido una buena idea. Me siento en una de las sillas, junto a la mesa de mármol, y agacho la cabeza con los codos colocados sobre el regazo. Él, rueda los ojos, dándose un impulso hacia delante para sentarse en la silla contigua a la mía. Agarra mis manos con las suyas, y cuela -hábilmente- su rostro entre mi cuello y la clavícula. Siento como cierra los ojos, respirando de forma tranquila sobre mi piel, y eso hace que se me ericen hasta las neuronas.

- Mi padre es un gilipollas, no le hagas caso. -Susurra sobre mi oído, abrazándome.

- Y, ¿tu madre? -Pregunto, reprimiendo una carcajada.

- No, mi madre no. -Sonríe, dándome una afirmación sobre lo que realmente pretendía que me respondiese.

- Y, ¿tú? -Rozo su nariz con la mía, con un poco de sorna.

- Yo sí, mucho. Pero, no te preocupes, no se me nota mucho. -Se echa a reír.

~After…~

Ha cocinado mi madre, lo típico, pollo asado con salsa y puré de patatas. Está bueno, pero el padre de Harry está intentando boicotear la comida, y es lo que más coraje me está dando. Cruza algunas miradas con su hijo, me resulta incómodo encontrarme en esa situación. Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si no se hubiesen enterado vía redes sociales; joder… Estoy empezando a hiperventilar. Violet, al contrario, está charlando muy amenamente con mi madre y mi hermana; dedicándome también miradas y palabras de cariño. Miro a Harry, con la vista sobre el plato. Mueve los labios… ¿Está contando? "Tres… Dos… Uno…".

- No puedo seguir aquí. -El padre de Harry se levanta, soltando de mala gana la servilleta sobre la mesa.

- Adiós. -Se limitan a responder Violet y Harry.

- Violet, vámonos. -Le exige, casi sorprendido por la respuesta de su mujer.

- No. Yo me quedo. Si te vas, te vas solo. -Replica ésta, con un tono de voz firme.- La madre de Danny ha estado cocinando toda la tarde, para nosotros; y apuesto a que el chico ha estado deseando tener este encuentro desde hace muchos meses. No seré yo quien ponga entre la espada y la pared a Harry. Acéptalo de una vez.

A Harry se le cae el tenedor sobre el plato, formando un ligero estruendo, le miro y descubro que -poco más que- está flipando con la respuesta de su madre. Su padre decide no decir nada más, -simplemente- se da la vuelta, coge su chaqueta del perchero y se marcha de mi casa. Un incómodo silencio se instala en la habitación. Me aclaro la garganta, y continúo comiendo. Un pequeño vuelco al corazón, me sorprende, cuando Harry entrelaza sus piernas con las mías por debajo de la mesa; en un intento por pedirme perdón tras la reacción de su padre. Bueno, hubiese sido realmente peor si el mío estuviese aquí. Gracias a quien sea, no es así. Y, no es algo que me preocupe, pues solo busco la aprobación de mi madre y de mi hermana, y eso es suficiente.

- Bueno… Chicos, ¿cómo se lo han tomado los fans? -Nos sonríe Violet.

- Eh… Bien, bien, mamá. -Responde Harry, dedicándome una cómplice mirada-. Bastante mejor de lo que creíamos.

- Mm… -Intenta hablar Vicky, alzando el tenedor entre sus dedos.- A mí me han pedido en Twitter, cantidad de gente, que me haga una foto con vosotros. En plan, "yo, interrumpiendo el Junes".

- ¡Vicky! -Se queja mi madre, con una risotada, acompasada con la de Violet.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Se excusa, haciéndose la ofendida.- Han sido los galaxy defender, no yo.

- Tú no lo interrumpirías. -Contesta Harry, masticando un trozo del pollo, ésta le mira con cierta interrogación-. Sería otro Junes, pero versión hetero.

- Mm… -Niega Vicky, mirándome primero, para después dirigir su mirada a mi chico.- Eso no es gracioso. El Junes versión hetero no… Yo no le vería futuro.

~After…~

Me echo en la cama, alargando lo que quería que fuese un inaudible suspiro de relajación. Agarro la almohada y apoyo la mejilla sobre ésta, y dirijo la mirada hacia la puerta del baño contigua a la habitación. Harry está de espaldas a mí, lavándose la cara como cada noche antes de dormir. Tras secársela y salir del servicio, apaga la luz y regresa a mi habitación. Mi hermana y mi madre han salido de fiesta, y nosotros hemos decidido quedarnos en casa -evitando así tener que conducir- por culpa del ilimitado número de cervezas que llevamos cada uno en el organismo. Se deja caer a mi lado y me mira con una ancha sonrisa en su cara, pero me es casi imposible correspondérsela puesto que estoy enfadado por la reacción de su padre.

- Dan', deja de pensar en ello, por favor. -Rueda los ojos con un resoplido.

- No puedo, ¿vale? -Contesto, sentándome sobre el colchón y poniendo un poco de distancia entre los dos.- Si… Si tan incómodo se siente con todo esto, ¿por qué cojones ha venido, entonces?

- Al menos lo ha intentado. -Harry se limita a encogerse de hombros, como si eso fuese suficiente, como si fuese a contentarme su respuesta.

- Pues… Pues… -Ni siquiera sé qué contestarle, estoy tan sumamente cabreado con su padre que tengo demasiadas cosas para decirle; pero, es eso, su padre y yo debo de respetarlo.- ¿Qué… Qué haces?

- Nada, nada. -Se apresura a decir, en plena cazada mientras que me miraba embobado. ¡Ni siquiera me estaba escuchando!

- ¿Estabas contándome las pecas? -Enarco una ceja, cruzándome de brazos.- Al menos, podrías fingir que me escuchas un poco mejor.

- Hablas demasiado. Tan sólo, céntrate en lo que pienso yo de ti y de tus malditas pecas. ¡Santo Dios! Eres como un dálmata. -Suelta con sorna, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Eres un puto gilipollas. -Replico, alzando la voz mientras que me levanto de la cama.

- Cuando te enfadas, arrugas la nariz. -Se ríe, tirando de mi brazo antes de que pueda poner los pies en el suelo.

- Eso no te libra de ser un puto gilipollas. -Contesto, en un burdo intento por no ceder ante sus ñoñeces.

- Ya lo sé. -Suspira, para después dibujar una sonrisa.


End file.
